Protecting the One You Love
by Mad-Eye95
Summary: Annabeth was just enjoying a study break in the summer heat in NYC. What did she ever do to have a stranger pull a gun on her? After being rescued from the Secret Service she finds out a terrorist group is after her life. She must choose a personal body guard to be with her night and day. Maybe a certain sea-green eyed man? Maybe he'll be more than her personal body guard.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story as I continue editing on ****_Annabeth's Curse._**

**I do not own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Just Another "Boring" Day

Annabeth's POV

It's such a nice day out today! The sky is clear, the birds are happily chirping, the traffic is surprisingly tamed…I'm glad I took this study break. It has been another hot summer in New York City, but it's beginning to cool down just in time for the new school year. If I didn't have my paper to finish, I'd stay out all day at a café with an iced coffee and a book. This is my favorite time of year. My curled, blonde hair was pulled into my "Classic Annabeth Ponytail", as Thalia put it. I had on a simple, formfitting light blue V-neck t-shirt, a pair of white midi shorts and my favorite pair of gray converse sneakers. I had on a silver pair of small owl earrings that my mother gave to me. My purse was slung across my right shoulder and rested on my left hip. I continued lazily thinking when I noticed a crowd forming in front of a shop window watching a news report.

"…no official word yet from the White House, but…"

A little girl standing by the window asked, "Mommy, is the president in trouble?" Her mother quickly hushed her and returned her attention to the report.

The president? I joined the crown and listened, eager to know what was going on.

"…surprised to learn that President Chase, has a child." The news reporter sounded as surprised as everyone else felt in the crowd. Some people whispered "wow!" and "really?"

President Chase is a father!? But…he's single. That makes no sense, unless he had a secret love life.

"For security reasons, the child's identity is being withheld." The reporter continued to talk.

"I can't see!" The same little girl was jumping up and down trying to look over the shoulders of everyone in front of her. She had brown eyes and mousy brown hair that was braided in two braids.

"Here, take my place." I moved away from the window as the little girl moved herself forward and pushed her nose against the glass.

"Thank you so much, young lady. Now, what do you say Shai?" Her mother looked expectantly at her daughter.

Shai slowly turned toward me and blushed as she mumbled, "Thanks for moving out of the way." Her mother sighed, and looked apologetic at me.

"Uh…you're welcome, I think," I replied as I turned around. I'll just catch the news later at home.

As I walked back up the street, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw a scruffy man wearing a suit. He had a scowl on his face and a look of eagerness in his eyes.

"Excuse me, could I ask you for directions?" He placed a hand in his suit jacket pocket and waited, somewhat impatiently for my answer.

I had a strange felling to get away from this man, but ignored it and replied, "Directions? Sure, where are you trying to go?"

"I'm trying to find…the closest post office," he said quickly.

"Okay, well if you go down this street," I turned around and pointed to the end of the street where an intersection met, "and turn rig…" I stopped mid-sentence when I hear the click of a bullet being put in place.

My blood froze. I couldn't move for what seemed like forever until I slowly turned around and saw the stranger pointing a gun directly at me. I gawked at the man.

"Good. Looks like I got the right person." He smiled evilly.

Run! Freaking run Annabeth! The voice in my head screamed like a banshee, but I froze, my feet rooted into the sidewalk. I stared at the gun. I knew in the back of my mind that I needed to do something, but I just couldn't.

"Hey, Annabeth, how's it going? Long time no see!" A man was approaching from behind the stranger pointing the gun at me. He was wearing a white t-shirt and khaki colored shorts with a pair of brown slip-on shoes. His outfit was complete with a brown tool belt that had an innumerable amount of pockets and he was wearing simple brown suspenders. He was lean and had tan skin, his chocolate brown hair curled at the ends and reached his ears. He also had features that reminded me of an elf. Wait, I know him.

I suddenly found my voice, but heavily breathed out his name. "Leo?" I haven't seen him for years. My eyes darted between my old friend and the gun in my face.

"Who…?" The stranger turned around before getting a fist in his jaw, dropping the gun and crumpling to the ground. Leo picked up the gun and placed it in his back pocket. He looked at the stranger and sighed as he put handcuffs on his wrists and made him stand up.

My heart was threatening to burst from my chest, my mind going a thousand miles a second. I finally snapped out of it and staggered back. Leo turned to me and smiled.

"Quite a nice day, isn't it? We should find a sandy beach and order drinks with little umbrellas. Catch up, maybe."

I couldn't help but laugh slightly, "Little umbrellas? How…where…why…what the crap Valdez! Where did you even come from?" I finally spat! Leo looked confused and opened his mouth to reply when the stranger cut him off.

"…let go!" My assaulter yelled. He struggled with all his might, but Leo's grip wouldn't budge.

"I was just walking home, and…" realization hit me, "…he was really going to shoot me." My eyes widened in fear and I stepped back.

Leo looked straight at me and said, "Not anymore." He turned his attention to the stranger. "Hey pal, having a good time? Why don't we go for a walk?"

The stranger suddenly launched himself forward and broke free from Leo's grasp. He bolted down the street, barely missing the bullet that Leo shot from his gun, before turning into an alleyway.

Leo had a short, humorous episode of cursing to himself and looked at me. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat. I really would, but I should get going. Rain check on the beach."

He started walking away until I yelled, "Wait! Why was that ma-"

Leo cut me off, "One thing, though before I go. You have to get out of here Annabeth. There might be more of them." He winked at me again and took off after the stranger, tucking the gun into his back pocket.

There might be more of them? "_Oκατά!"_ I thought. I tried to catch my breath. Everything felt unreal. I suddenly heard another voice calling towards me.

"Hey, Annabeth! Over here!" Another man stood a few yards away from me, waving his arms. I looked and pointed at myself mouthing "me"? He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you! Hurry up!"

I hesitated. How does he know my name? Well, since he hasn't pulled a gun on me yet…I suppose we're on the same side. I stepped forward before I really thought about what Leo had said. _"There might be more of them." _I looked at the man waiting for me and quickly turned around and started running as fast as I could down the street. Who knows if I could trust the guy…? I was about to turn a corner when I slammed into someone. I almost collided with the cement before a hand shot out and caught me. I looked up and saw Leo with a serious expression on his face.

"It's alright, Annabeth. You can trust him." He let go of me.

Even though I knew Leo, I still felt uneasy. What's more important is that I get out of here alive, that much I understand. I took a deep breath, "Okay…" I'll figure out what in Zeus' name is going on later.

I followed the other man down an alley, avoiding trash and other things strewn around. He was practically jogging and I was struggling to keep up.

"Can…we…slow down please?" I needed to catch my breath, we have been moving for a while now and I was falling behind.

"Save your breath and keep moving!" He whispered sharply.

As we ran, a dark cloud passed over the sun. It figures. So much for the perfect sunny study break. Now the wind had picked up, blowing trash and dust around the alley. The sky boomed and rumbled. How can the weather change so quickly like that?!

"We're almost there!" The man said in front of me.

The alley ended to a building with a steep set of fire escape stairs. I followed, exhausted as the man began to climb up. My calves were burning by the time we reached the roof. The wind blew even harder and howled. The man stopped and looked up at the sky, his black jacket blowing wildly.

The man turned to me, "We've arrived! Get in!" He stuck his thumb behind him and my eyes followed where it was pointing. It's not some freak storm. It's…it's a helicopter! The helicopter had descended to the roof. The side door opened and a man with blonde hair and striking blue eyes held out his hand.

"Come on!" He yelled.

I hesitated once again. "Who are you? How do I know I can trust you?!" I screamed over the roaring of the helicopter.

"That doesn't matter right now. Just get in! Hurry!" He yelled back at me.

My stubborn side kicked in, "You bet it matters! No way am I…" I was suddenly cut off.

The man I'd been following practically shoved me towards the blonde guy. He grabbed my arm and hoisted me up.

"I've got her! Let's go!" he yelled as the door began to shut. The other man quickly jumped in the helicopter after me.

My heart was once again beating like a hammer and my ears were ringing from the sudden silence inside the helicopter. Did they…just kidnap me?! I screamed and struggled against the man's hold on my arm. "Let go of me! I swear to the gods I won't give up without a fight!"

The blonde guy rolled his eyes, "Just cool it and take a seat, Annabeth." He let go of my arm.

That made me stop. Wait, he knows my name too? Why does it seem like everyone knows my name today? I stood there and wobbled from the movement of the helicopter. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me!" I hit his hand off, but he grabbed both of my shoulders again, harder.

"Didn't you hear me? Sit down! We're not the bad guys and we're not here to hurt you, so quit making things so difficult!"

WHACK!

"Ouch! What the heck Annabeth!? OW!" He grabbed his cheek where my fist left a red mark. He looked at me then wrapped one strong arm around my shoulder and forced both of us back into some seats. He was breathing heavily. I quickly pulled away and looked at him feeling slightly guilty about punching him so hard.

"Um…I didn't mean to…" I started. I didn't mean to punch him like that.

"Shut up! You're such a pain." He said and positioned his body away from me. He rubbed his face, wincing when he moved his jaw around the wrong way.

Okay, maybe I don't feel that bad, he was asking for it. I took a chance to actually look at him. I heard some snickering and looked over at the dark haired man to see him laughing at us. I looked back at the man I just punched. He was lean and tall. His blue eyes reminded me of my best friend Thalia's and he had a small scar above his upper lip. I swear I've seen him somewhere before…nah he probably has "one of those faces".

I sat there awkwardly as we rode for a while in silence, staying above the clouds. Below, there are people enjoying the nice summer day. I pictured the gun in the stranger's hand and shivered. He was going to kill me. Someone I'd never seen or met before wanted to murder me. What in Hade's name did I ever do to have someone want to kill me? I wrapped my arms around my knees.

The other man lightly touched my shoulder and smiled. I looked up at him. He was really tall, and built from what I noticed in his black suit. His dark eyes were a little squinty and filled with kindness and his black hair was cropped short. Actually, there's something familiar about him, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Everything's going to be okay Annabeth. Please don't be frightened. That man earlier today won't ever come near you again." Concern filled his voice and I appreciated the comfort and I felt a little better. He removed his hand.

I took a deep breath, "How do you guys know my name? Where are we going? Please, can you just give me a straight answer?" Tears were threatening to spill. I shook my head and blinked furiously, feeling betrayed that my tear ducts would do such a thing.

He looked at the blonde guy and he shook his head. "I promise that we'll explain everything when we get to our destination. For now, just rest. We still have a bit further to fly." His eyes were apologizing.

I looked away, out the window. I felt so scared and frustrated, but just silently nodded my head and stood up. There's not much I can do in this situation anyways. I scooted to a seat closer to the window and leaned my head against it. A tear escaped and rolled down my cheek, but I didn't wipe it away. Why did this happen to me? Why would someone want to murder me? What did I ever do? Where am I going? Who can I trust? All of these questions were swirling in my head. I want Thalia. I closed my eyes and accidentally drifted off to sleep.

I woke up when I felt someone tapping my shoulder again. I slowly sat up straight and saw a blurry version of the dark haired man looking down at me.

"We're here. Look out the window." He pointed and looked outside.

I turned to the window and gasped. Why were we _here_?! The helicopter began its descent to another rooftop.

The blonde man stood up, "You'd better be on your best behavior. We don't need you punching anyone else." He folded his arms against his chest. I narrowed my eyes at him. It was killing me that I couldn't place his familiar face.

We landed and I found myself feeling evermore scared, but extremely curious. The door of the helicopter opened, revealing the beautiful city of Washington D.C. I thought this was going to be an easy, boring day! Why on earth would they kidnap me and bring me to the White House?

**Hope you liked it! **

**"Okata" means crap in Greek.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I'll be updating again today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

**I do not own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

Chapter Two – Long Lost Friends

Annabeth's POV

After we landed the dark haired agent opened the door and jumped out first. I followed as he turned to me and held out a hand. I took it and hopped out of the helicopter. The blonde agent jumped after me and "accidentally" bumped my shoulder.

"Come one Agent Grace, that's no way to treat a lady." The kinder agent frowned.

Grace? That's Thalia's last name too…wait is that Ja-

"This way Miss Chase." Agent Grace cut my thoughts off and began walking towards a door that said "stairwell."

I quietly followed. What's going to happen to me? I thought back on the news report I watched earlier today. The President has a child. I couldn't be…no, my dad died when I was really young that's what my mom told me. Although…President _Chase_…could it be? But, why would my mother lie to me?

Reaching the bottom of the stairwell we went through a heavy door into a bright room. Two other men were sitting at a large table. One of them had black hair that went a little past his ears. His eyes looked like obsidian and there were very light purple circles under his eyes. His skin was almost a ghostly pale and he had a slight frown on his mouth. Oh my gods…Nico Di Angelo? I gasped and he looked up and saw me. He smiled.

"Hey, Annabeth." He looked at the two agents I followed here. "You're _finally_ here."

The two agents shrugged their shoulders. "She didn't come without a fight." The dark haired agent motioned at Agent Grace who huffed and gave me the stink eye.

The other agent by Nico turned around in his seat and I froze. His messy dark hair fell into his sea-green eyes that widened when they met my gray ones. He had tan skin and the same smile that I remember and always loved since we were kids.

"P-Percy?" I stammered.

"Hey, Annabeth. It's been a while." He continued to look at me and I couldn't help but look down and blush.

Percy opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Nico. "Okay, we can all catch up later, but right now we need to get some things sorted out. First things first, you three get ahold of Leo and see where he is. Annabeth?' I looked at him. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" I was nervous for the answer.

Nico motioned with his hand to follow him. "To see President Chase. He is eagerly waiting to see his daughter."

As I followed Nico towards the oval office there were tons of emotions swirling inside me. Anger, hurt, sadness, curiosity, nervousness, happiness, you name it. I felt angry because either my mother really has been lying to me for the past 23 years about my father, or these guys have got the wrong girl. But then I thought back to the man with the gun…was he after me because I really am the president's daughter? That news reporter did say that for security reasons, the child's identity is being withheld.

My thoughts were disturbed when Nico spoke. "Wait here for a moment."

We had made it to the end of the hallway. Nico opened…the wall. Literally. The wall was a hidden door. He stepped inside. "Sir?"

I heard another eager voice. "Is she here?"

"Yes, sir she is." Nico came back out and looked at me. "You can come in now."

I mustered some courage and walked through the door. The room was big and round. Two fancy couches were placed in the middle of the room, a coffee table sat between them. I looked over to the right and saw three tall windows lined with grand red curtains. The sunlight shined brilliantly through them. Then I saw the president. He was tall and slender. His hair was dark blonde and his eyes were a pale blue. He had smile wrinkles at the outside corner of each eye. He wore a dark navy suit with a red tie. A small USA flag pin was placed on the left side of his chest.

"Annabeth!" He smiled with his white teeth and stood up from behind his giant brown desk. He slowly walked toward me, as if testing the waters to see how I would react. I just stood there and smiled back at him. I looked in his eyes and I felt that I knew this man, even though I have never met him. Before I knew it, he engulfed me in a hug. I froze for a second then wrapped my arms around him. It didn't feel weird to be standing their hugging him.

He pulled away and looked at me. "It strangely feels like old times." I laughed.

"So? Tell me about yourself? Growing up? Everything!" He motioned for me to sit on one of the couches. I walked over and sat down as he sat across from me.

I decided to start from my earliest memories of being raised by my mother in a small condo in New York City. I went to Goode elementary where I met my best friend Thalia and her cousin Percy who became my other best friend. I was always the brains in all my classes and even won the school's spelling bee contest three years in a row. Later I attended Goode High School where I met the rest of my friends Piper, Hazel, Jason, Nico, Frank, and Leo. Leo called us the "Demigods". The president looked surprised when I mentioned everyone's names, but grinned. I continued with high school graduation and then attending NYU.

"My mother was really busy with work and had to travel a lot so I moved in with my best friend Thalia. I earned my Bachelor's Degree and now I'm working towards my Master's Degree in Architecture." I finished and looked at my father.

"How is she these days?" He leaned forward and raised his eyebrows.

"My mother? She's overseas working and building as the CEO of Athena Architecture Industries. That's why I've been living with Thalia and attending at NYU." I smiled proudly.

"Overseas? So that's why I haven't been able to…" He paused, then collected himself. "My family was against a marriage between your mother and me, only because she didn't have any political connections. That's when she disappeared, still pregnant with you. After that, I became obsessed with my career and so busy I never had time to even attempt to contact her."

"Is that why you never married?"

"Yes. I just…didn't have any room left in my heart. But now, looking at you, I deeply regret waiting for so long." His eyes were filled with sadness and regret.

Now that I thought about it, my mother never would say how my father "died". That subject was always off-limits, so I never bothered to ask. Well I'll be asking her soon.

"Anyway, I imagine you have so many questions." My father sat up straight and folded his hands, ready for my questions.

"Yeah, um…well, I don't even know where to start there are so many." I ran a hand through my messy ponytail and sighed.

The president laughed. "First though, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Earlier today we received a letter from a terrorist group informing us that they've discovered your identity as well…and now they're after you." He looked very concerned.

Fear curled up my spine. "So, you mean that man earlier, with the gun…they sent him for me? He was part of the terrorist group?"

"Yes. As soon as I read the letter I immediately informed the Secret Service."

"Secret Service? So, Nico, Percy and the other men?" I asked.

"Correct, and Agent Di Angelo as well." He pointed towards Nico. "They're our very best."

"Thank you, sir." Nico replied.

I jumped when he spoke, forgetting he was still in the room standing behind my couch.

"These agents are going to protect you until the current situation is under control and taken care of." My father said it with such confidence, it made me feel better…safer.

"But…President Chase…" I started.

"Please Annabeth, just call me father or dad." He warmly smiled at me and looked me over.

"Okay, dad…" For some reason it didn't even feel strange to call him that.

Dad looked at his wrist watch and sighed. "I promise we'll have more time to talk later. For now, please go meet the team." He stood again, gave me another hug when I did, and then nodded at agent Di Angelo.

"Please, follow me." Nico walked back through the wall door.

"You'll be safe now, Annabeth. I promise," my dad said.

I looked back at him before following Nico into the hallway and smiled.

When we returned, the two agents from the helicopter were waiting, along with Percy. The one I accidentally punched eyed me suspiciously, while the other smiled.

"Hmm…nice to see you've finally calmed down." The blonde agent said.

Percy laughed. "Jason was just telling me about your boxing skills." He tapped Jason's bruised cheek.

"Pssh…she fights dirty." Jason said slapping Percy's hand away and eyeing me.

My eyes widened at his name. "J-Jason? Grace?! Thalia's brother?!" I looked at Jason and mentally slapped myself for not connecting the dots and recognizing him earlier. "So, I was right when I first saw you."

Jason laughed and patted my head. "I was wondering when you would finally see the light." He looked at me and smirked. "You might want to close your mouth, a bug might fly in."

I realized my jaw was hanging open and quickly snapped it shut.

"Annabeth, I know that this is a lot to take in, but…welcome home, I guess, for now." The dark haired, squinty eyed agent said.

Funny…that agent still looks so familiar. Wait! "This might sound crazy, but considering everything else that's happening today…I know you."

The agent smiled. "Me?" He said sarcastically. "I definitely would hope so, Annabeth. I am after all dating Hazel Levesque."

I wanted to curl up in my sock drawer and hide forever from the embarrassment overwhelming me. "Frank Zhang?!" I was mentally slapping myself again a dozen other times.

"There you go!" He laughed and smiled.

"Finally you're starting to recognize everyone, gods Annabeth." Nico said. He was leaned up against the wall with his arms folded. "It hasn't been _that_ long since high school."

I put my hands up. "Hey, in my defense I haven't seen or talked to most of you for a long time." I eyed Nico, but smiled.

It has been about six years since we all graduated from Goode High School. Nico, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Percy, and I were all friends in high school. We pretty much owned a table in the cafeteria that everyone knew not to sit at or they would face mild consequences. We unfortunately grew further apart when we left for college. No wonder I haven't been recognizing everyone automatically. I've been so caught up in my master's degree in architecture that I only ever made time for Thalia. I smiled to myself as I took a walk down memory lane.

Jason was on the basketball team and made team captain senior year. I can remember how wild our school's gymnasium would get on the student's section during home games. He also joined the school's Aircraft Club enjoying blasting off rockets and playing with remote controlled planes.

Percy joined the swim team, also becoming the team's captain. Whenever he wasn't with us, goofing off, or at Fencing Club, he was in the water. Percy won first place at state his junior and senior year of high school. I've always thought Percy was…well, sort of amazing.

Both Jason and Percy played on the football team and were co-captains that led our high school to state. They returned that one glorious day with a giant silver football trophy. I swear our school celebrated for the entire week.

Piper was on the drill team and danced her way to her rightful spot as the team's captain. She was also on the debate team and won many debate competitions, earning herself a scholarship to a university in California where Jason, Hazel, and Frank attended.

Hazel played on the volleyball and tennis teams. That girl can serve and spike a ball harder than a round house kick from Chuck Norris. Her and Piper also were a part of the Drama Club and performed in all the school's plays and musicals.

Thalia didn't do too much with sports until I convinced her to try out archery. Let's just say Goode had to raise the budget for the Archery Club. She hit the middle of every target enough times that they looked like donuts.

Frank joined the Chinese Club and Zoology Club. He had the chance to go to China and study a variety of different species of animals. He was also very skilled at the javelin throw and won himself a shiny gold, first place medal. Ever since freshman year, he had the biggest crush on Hazel, but never admitted it to anyone until he confessed it to Hazel herself after graduation. They've been happily dating since then.

Leo was always in the auto repair garage fixing cars, inventing gadgets, repairing equipment, and building anything he wanted. He was also the school clown, not just the class clown. He called himself a "ladies man" and always came up with the most ridiculous ways to get a girl's number.

Nico was once part of the school's Nerd Club playing tournaments of some mythology card game. He was a happy kid, until his older sister Bianca Di Angelo was killed in a car accident. Nico was never the same after that. He became extremely depressed and never hung out with us or anyone for his sophomore and junior year. During his senior year, we made the effort to bring him back. He reluctantly did so, but you could see a small amount of appreciation and happiness in his dark eyes.

Me? I was the school "Know-It-All" as some put it. Even Percy gave me the nickname Wise Girl. I was a member of the National Honors Society, Math Club, Book Club, and I even created an Architecture Club. I received straight A's and a GPA of 4.0 exactly. I was also the Valedictorian at graduation and earned a full-ride scholarship to NYU.

I snapped out of my daydreaming and realized everyone went quiet, as if waiting for someone. I shut my eyes and tried to collect my thoughts. So Nico, Frank, Jason, and Percy are all part of the Secret Service. They're supposed to protect me, because it turns out that I'm the president's daughter, and now my life is in danger. Maybe I should have stayed home! Oh gods, what is Thalia going to think when I don't come home tonight? But, at the same time, if I had stayed home I wouldn't have found out the truth about my dad, President Chase.

When I opened my eyes someone was holding a blue Jolly Rancher in front of me. I remembered it as one of Percy's favorite candies ever since he was a kid.

"You still like these?" Percy asked me, his sea-green eyes staring into my stormy gray ones.

"I can't even remember the last time I had a blue Jolly Rancher." I laughed.

Percy just shrugged nonchalantly. "Do you want it or not?"

I smiled and took the candy. "Thanks, Percy."

"Whatever." He put his hands in his pockets and looked away from me.

"Well, it looks like Luke is late, so we might as well begin. I'm Special Agent Nico Di Angelo, and as of now, your safety is my responsibility."

Nico was always a little shorter than the other guys, but has grown to be about as tall as them, and even though he is the youngest out of the others, I can tell he takes his job very seriously. I wonder if it has anything to do with what happened to Bianca. Protecting others so they don't suffer a similar fate. "Agent Grace?" He looked at Jason.

"Yes, sir." Jason looked at me. "I'm special agent Jason Grace. I hope you don't make this too difficult." He raised an eyebrow at me and I raised one back. He rubbed his purple cheek and glowered.

"I'm Special Agent Frank Zhang. I promise to look after you." He saluted me and received a slap upside the head from Nico.

"And Agent Jackson?" Nico said somewhat impatiently.

"Yes, sir." Percy looked at me. "Um, hey Annabeth, Percy here. You know the rest." He smiled.

"Not really. One minute you're swimming like a pro at our university, and next you're a special agent!" I said. It sounded kind of frustrated coming out of my mouth.

"Well, a lot has changed…anyway, it's like old times, right? I always had to look after you back in the day." His sea-green eyes sparkled.

Same old Percy. I looked away from him as someone else slipped into the room. It was Leo.

"Ah, you finally made it." Nico said.

"Special Agent Leo Valdez, reporting for duty." He took notice of me and smiled. "Say, funny running into you again."

I laughed then replied, "I should have guessed that you're an agent too."

Leo pretended to look offended, but received the evil eye from Nico. "I do have to say though Annabeth, it's been a while since I've seen you and your file photo does you no justice. You're much cuter in person."

"Oh please…" I rolled my eyes at him and laughed. "You haven't changed a bit Leo."

"Tone it down, Leo. We're supposed to look after her, not at her." Jason said.

Leo shrugged, "Just being honest."

"Keep it professional agents." Nico sighed while rubbing his temple. "Now Annabeth, although we're all responsible for your safety, only one of us will be guarding you closely day and night. So the choice is yours. Who do you want to serve as your main protector?"

I automatically knew who I wanted to be my main personal protector. It would be weird if I chose Jason or Frank because they are each dating one of my friends. Not that I don't like Nico, but I think he would be happy if I don't choose him. Plus as head chief, he already has a lot of responsibility resting on his shoulders. Not that I don't trust Leo, but he goofs off to much for me. Percy and I were once really close, and I wouldn't mind spending more time with him. And from what I know he isn't dating anyone. I didn't want to look or sound eager with my already made choice. I took a sweeping look around the room.

"Hmm…"

**Review and tell me what you think! **

**Thanks!**

**Chapter three will be up tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I couldn't update earlier, but here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

**I don not own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Annabeth's POV

I know I can trust Percy to look out for me. "I choose Percy." I said confidentially. Percy smiled, but quickly hid it by looking surprised.

"Excellent choice." Nico coughed/laughed. "Agent Jackson, you'll serve as Ms. Chase's primary bodyguard."

"I see." Jason said eyeing Percy with a smirk on his face. "Well, she's your problem now, Perce."

Looking dramatically offended Leo said, "Too bad. I was hoping we'd get a chance to have those drinks with the little umbrellas and…" he received a flick on the ear from Nico.

"Percy will take good care of you, Annabeth. And the rest of us will be here for you as well." Classic Frank. Always being the kind hearted guy who looks out for everyone.

Percy just crossed his arms and looked at me. "No big deal. Just keep that wise head on straight and it should be easy."

"Uh…thanks Percy." I said. "Even though you're the Seaweed Brain here," I mumbled only loud enough for Percy to hear. I smiled at the forgotten nickname I use to call him. I looked at Percy to see him looking down with a small smile on his lips.

"It's my job. Any of these other numbskulls could do this just as well." He shrugged.

Something died inside of me, but I ignored the feeling. I thought he'd be glad I picked him, but it's as if he doesn't really care.

Jason spoke up again, "Anyway, it isn't safe for you to go back to your place with Thalia yet. You'll have to stay here."

"Here? At the White House?" I asked curiously.

"Just think of it as a free vacation. The food's pretty good." Percy said. I laughed quietly.

But what about Thalia? If it's not safe for me to be there, then she's not safe either! I was about to speak my thoughts when Nico spoke up.

"Don't worry about Thalia, Annabeth. She is currently with Piper and Hazel. They're safe and sound," he said, answering my thoughts. I sighed in relief.

"Also, we know the layout of this entire building through and through, in case there are any…incidents." Leo said.

"Incidents? What?" I looked at Leo, confused and kind of scared.

Nico pushed Leo to the side. "What Agent Valdez means is that this is a secure location. We can guarantee your safety here."

The others nodded, but a heavy feeling hung in the air. They're trying to be confident, but everyone seems worried. And if my dad thinks I need five agents to stay safe… Just then the door flew open and another agent barged in. Immediate anger coursed through my veins as I recognized who it was. He had short blonde hair and light blue eyes. A scar lead from the inner corner or his left eye down to his jaw. Luke Castellan.

"So tell me, does the Secret Service really need an entire room full of agents to watch after one kid? What a waste of time and resources." He raised an eyebrow.

Everyone shot him a nasty look. My blood boiled at the sight of him.

"Kid? Excuse me, Luke, I am no kid." I spat the words at him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Annabeth this is…well, never mind. Agent Castellan is from the Bureau of Counterterrorism." Nico dully said.

"Watch it, Luke. You're talking to the President's daughter. She outranks you." Percy said sternly. He was standing up straight and his hands were in fists.

"And our orders are directly from the president himself. Butt out." Jason looked disapprovingly at Luke.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I see. And I suppose he also ordered you to let her beat you up during a simple pick-up." He snickered.

Jason's face went red. Frank spoke in Jason's defense, "Luke, that's not fair."

"Don't you have some paperwork to work on?" Jason spat at Luke.

Luke gave the evil eye to Jason, "At least when I get an assignment, I do it right no matter what it is."

Jason laughed, "Easy for you to say when your assignments are all behind desks. Big, dangerous, terrorist desks."

Jason and Luke continued their argument, standing close to each other and shouting.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Nico mumbled as he shook his head.

A strong hand fell on my shoulder. I looked and saw it was Percy.

"Hey, let's get out of here," he said close to my ear.

"Yes, please." I said while glaring at Luke.

* * *

I followed Percy out of the room and down a long hallway. He stopped about half way and turned to face me.

"Uh, sorry you had to see that and that you were still here when…Luke arrived." Percy said Luke's name cautiously while rubbing the back of his neck.

I sighed and looked out the tall windows that lined one side of the hallway. "It's alright." I mumbled.

I remembered the time in my life when Luke and I were a thing my first year in college. Everything was perfect. Luke was such a gentleman, opening doors for me every chance he got, buying me surprise flowers out of the blue, staying up late on the phone, etc. He was always so kind and gentle. I thought we had it good and that we would be forever, until I found out and later caught him cheating on me with a brunette that was in one of my classes. It had been going on for a few months. I was absolutely heartbroken at first. I cried for a few hours until Thalia forced some sense into me. He never deserved my tears and I still hate what he did, but I chose not to dwell on it or think about it. I actually almost forgot about the whole thing until today when I saw Luke.

"So why do Jason and Luke bump heads so much?" I asked curiously, watching Percy.

Percy thought for a second before speaking, "Let's just say, word got out from what happened to you. And we all kind of disgust him." He said, then muttered quietly, not meaning for me to hear, "Especially me."

I felt myself blush a little. "So, are Jason and Luke always like that?"

"Pretty much. It's also because they take their jobs so seriously. Not that I don't also…you know…" Percy looked at me.

"I know what you mean, Percy." I looked at him and smiled reassuringly. Maybe he'll relax a little now that we're away from the others.

"So, is there anything you want to do or anywhere you want to go?" Percy asked me, leaning against the wall.

I shrugged, "Me? I thought you were taking me somewhere."

Percy just stood there and shrugged too, "We might as well get out and do something. It beats sitting around here all day." He looked down the hallway.

"True." I said. "Sure, but is it even safe to go out?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked back at me and also raised an eyebrow. "Doubting my mad protecting skills already? I've only been on this job for about five minutes now." I laughed. "Hey, I'm looking after you, aren't I? You'll be fine as long as I'm around." He smiled confidently and nudged my shoulder with his.

I laughed. "I'm not doubting your skills. I'm just wondering."

Percy laughed too and I realized how long it has been since I've heard his laugh. I missed it. He has matured physically. He is more handsome than what I remember. His jaw line is defined, but soft. His nose w is a perfect shape and his lips look smooth. I wanted to run a hand through his adorably messy hair. His eyes are somewhat even more intensely sea-green. But, there is something I could see in them. He has his barriers put up. I wonder why.

"So, do you or do you not want to do something?" Percy asked me again.

I thought for a moment. "Well…I know this may not sound fun to you, but can we go to the mall?" I slightly cringed in preparation for his reply.

"The mall?" Percy stared at me. "Really? I thought you didn't like the mall. Why there?" He sounded a bit whiny.

"Don't give me that! I never said anything about disliking the mall. I just remembered that I need to get something for your dear cousin." I put my hands on my hips.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's see what Nico says." He radioed to report our departure. He listened for a few seconds and then signed off. "Nico says the mall is too exposed."

I looked down a little disappointed. "Okay. Well, I'll just go some other time."

Percy scrunched his eyebrows. "Well…it's your call. What do you think, Annabeth?"

I looked in surprise. "Um…maybe we should pick somewhere safer." I thought about what Nico said.

"Like where?" Percy asked.

"Hmm…let's…" I started to say until Percy cut me off.

"Look it doesn't really matter. If it's the mall or even a gas station, public is public." Percy said.

I slowly smiled at him. "Okay, but are you sure about this?"

Percy lightly grabbed my forearm. "Don't be silly. Trust me, I can handle it." He let go of my arm then turned around and started walking again, faster. The place on my arm where his hand was felt tingly. I followed.

Percy looked behind his shoulder, "I'll drive us there. So, do you know what you're getting Thalia?" He looked back in front of himself.

"Yeah. I need to find a new "Death to Barbie" shirt to replace the one I accidentally…ruined." I face palmed at the memory.

"Oh? What did you do?" Percy looked sideways at me as I caught up, smiling. "Do tell."

"Well, I was doing laundry and started a load of whites and somehow her shirt got mixed in and then I added the bleach…" I blushed at my past mistake.

Percy started laughing. "What did Thalia do to you when she found out?"

"She gave me the silent treatment for a day." I said

"That's all she did? Gods, you're lucky she didn't strangle you. But it figures, you've always been sort of clumsy." Percy said casually.

"Hey!" I said and lightly slapped his arm.

He shrugged, "Pssh. I can't even tell you how many times I had to pick you up when you were learning how to ride a bike. You were hopeless." He started laughing again.

I clearly remembered that day. My mother had been busy so I'd tried to learn to ride my bike alone. Percy spotted me and came over to help. He steadied the handlebars and walked beside me until I stopped falling. He was so patient.

I blushed, "Stop trying to embarrass me." Percy looked at me and smiled apologetically.

"Whatever. All I'm saying is, once a klutz, always a klutz. Try your best to keep it together while we're out, okay?" Percy looked forward.

"Okay." I remember Percy not being so…cold? Or at least not as passive. What changed? Still, I'm happy that he's here. With everything that has happened today…it's nice to be in the company of an old friend.

* * *

Percy drove me to the mall in a black SUV with tinted windows. As we entered the parking lot he scanned the area and led me right to the nearest entrance. We walked down past a few stores until we found Hot Topic. I hoped they would have a "Death to Barbie" shirt. Before I walked in Percy grabbed my arm.

"Just don't wander off, okay? Stay close and tell me if you're going anywhere." Percy looked concerned. I've been to a mall dozen's of times, especially Hot Topic because Thalia liked it, but I've never really paid attention to just how many people there are. I thought of how easily that man with the gun had walked up to me on the street.

I stepped closer to Percy, "Are you sure this isn't too risky?"

"For goodness' sake, relax." He said.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"And stop staring at everyone." He ordered.

"Sorry…" I said again.

"And stop saying sorry! That isn't like you at all." Percy looked annoyed, but hearing him say that made me feel better. He's right. I have the country's top agents looking after me, and I'm no pushover either. It's going to be fine.

"I'll do the worrying for both of us. You…you just pretend like we're on a date," Percy thought up quickly.

"A date?" I felt a hard flutter in my stomach.

"Yeah. The girl shops like crazy while the guy waits, bored out of his mind." Percy said.

I stared at him. "You call that a date? That's not what dates are even like!" I said, even though I haven't given time for dates since Luke. Percy glanced at a wall with a bunch of t-shirts displayed and shrugged. He already looked bored.

"Whatever, just hurry and find that t-shirt." He said.

I was really curious now and asked, "Why, is that how your dates always turn out?"

"Me? Give me a break." He put his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Do you have a shopaholic girlfriend or something?" I asked as I looked over the wall of t-shirts. I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend. Percy didn't answer and looked uncomfortable. Did I offend him? We walked around the store in silence. Percy's expression was dark and pensive. Now people are really going to think that he's my suffering boyfriend. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey," I touched his shoulder, "I didn't mean to…" I started to say.

Percy looked anywhere but at me, "I don't go on many dates these days, Annabeth. In fact, I haven't gone on a date in a long time."

I stared at him, "Oh…but why? You've always been so popular and you were NYU's swimming star!" Not to mention one of the star students. Any girl would have been thrilled to date him.

"I told you. A lot has changed. I have other priorities now. Do you understand?" He said, wanting to drop the topic.

I paused and let go of his shoulder. "Maybe you just haven't met the right person yet." I folded my arms.

"Pff! Oh, that's real original," Percy scoffed.

"I mean it! Don't let a few bad dates discourage you." I went back to looking around the store.

"No, no…clearly you don't get it," he said as he followed me to a sales rack.

I picked out a shirt to look at it. "So you just aren't interested in a relationship at all?" I looked at him over the shirt.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, if you'd listen." Percy folded his arms.

I was starting to get annoyed. "But, you'll never find anyone if you don't take a chance." I put the shirt I picked up away harshly. Maybe a bit too harshly.

"Never mind. Look, I thought we were here to find Thalia a shirt." He sighed.

"I'm trying, but not finding anything yet." I said as I reached for a black tank top with a familiar looking design. "You can try and help if you're in such a hurry."

I looked at him to see him studying the layout of the store. He really does know what he's doing. It occurred to me that by now everyone had probably seen the news story about the president's daughter. But, my identity is still a secret…for the most part. Maybe there's nothing to worry about. I could barely reach the tank top unit Percy came up behind me and grabbed the shirt. His body was lightly pressed against me. I blushed as he handed me the shirt and stepped back.

"There you go." He said. I looked up at him to see his cheeks flushed a light tint of pink.

"Thanks." I looked at the tank top. I mentally high-fived myself as a "Death to Barbie" design faced me. I was looking at the size when I suddenly got the feeling someone other than Percy was watching me.

Percy noticed and jumped to my side and gently grabbed my arm. "What is it? What's wrong, Annabeth?"

I ignored the eerie feeling. "Um, it's nothing." I looked at him.

"What's is it? Tell me." Percy said and looked sternly in my gray eyes.

"I just…I had the strange feeling that someone else was watching me." I said as I looked around. "It's probably just my nerves though." Percy scanned the room. "It's nothing." I patted his shoulder. Anyway, I'm going to go try this on. Thalia and I are the same size." I started walking towards the dressing rooms. Percy followed closely behind.

"Hmmm…okay, but I'm coming with you." He said.

"No way!" I quietly yelled.

Percy rolled his eyes, "I mean, I'll just wait right outside your dressing room."

"Oh, well…I'll try to be fast."

He grabbed my arm and led me to the dressing rooms, keeping one eye on the rest of the store. Percy's really uptight. I shouldn't have said anything.

"Stay put…" He said as he ducked into the dressing rooms. I expected to hear screams from the female customers, but instead he just popped back out and waved me over. "Use room four. You've got three minutes."

* * *

I went to the dressing room and hung the tank top and my purse on the wall. I had to hurry if I only had three minutes. Percy really is hopeless with women. A few other customers were rustling in the other rooms. I wondered if they had even noticed Percy. I put the shirt on and checked myself in the mirror. For a moment I thought I looked pretty dang good in the shirt, then I realized the design was not even close to my liking. 'Death to Barbie'? Please, it's so Thalia. Maybe I'll look for a tank top suitable to my liking after I'm done. I did see one with a gray owl on it…I wonder what Percy would think. I blushed at the thought. I checked the shirt for any holes, tears, or loose strings, but it was in perfect condition and it fit perfect too. I was about to take the shirt off when someone tapped on the dressing room door.

"Excuse me? Is anyone in there?" I hear a very girlish voice say, but it was quiet, almost a whisper, but raspy.

"I'm sorry, but I'm…" I began to say.

The door latch suddenly lifted. The door swung open to reveal a lean, pretty girl. Her black hair was down and curled. Her makeup was perfect and she wore a sparkly pink sundress. She looked at me disapprovingly.

"Oh, dear. I didn't know anyone was in here." She looked bored and popped her bubblegum.

How in Hade's name did she get the door open from the outside? Something is wrong…I felt the need to run away again.

I put my purse around my shoulder and grabbed my blue shirt. "Um, well I was done anyway." I started to scoot past her when she put her arm out in front of me.

"Nonsense! There's room for both of us in here and besides that tank top totally isn't you, Annabeth Chase." She grinned mischievously at me. I looked to see if she had anything to try on, but her hands were empty. A shiver ran down my spine when she said my name. How does she know my name?

"Wh…" Before I could even get a word out, the girl snapped the dressing door shut and sprang at me. She clamped a perfectly manicured, powerful hand over my mouth and pushed me hard against the mirror. I could see the sparkles in the gloss on her lips. I started panicking and struggling against her hold.

"Just stay calm, Annabeth. I wouldn't dare hurt someone as important as you. I, Drew Tanaka am not that kind of person." Her breath was sickly sweet of bubblegum.

I was screaming Percy's name in my head, praying to the gods that he would come rescue me.

"There now. Nice, quiet, and civil. I'm sure the president's daughter knows how to do that." She giggled a disgustingly sweet laugh, then went quiet to make sure no one had heard us. "Now you're going to come with me. There are some nice folks who would very much like to meet you."

I slowly reached into my shorts pocket, hoping to find something to defend myself with. My fingers brushed the Jolly Rancher Percy gave me. I thought about what Percy would do in a situation like this. I took a deep breath through my nose. There isn't a choice, I either fight back or it's all over. Drew suddenly held a syringe up to the light. I took another breath and prepared to fight…for my life.

* * *

**Annnnnnd there you have it!**

**Review and tell me what you think! Please? I like reviews, they help motivate me to write and update! ;)**

**Plus I like reading my reader's thoughts and suggestions.**

**I'll update hopefully tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! A BIG shout out to all those who have commented and reviewed!**

**You guys rock and totally made my day!**

**Here's chapter four. Enjoy!**

**I do not own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

Drew Tanaka began to lower the syringe, her hand still over my mouth. This was it. If I don't fight back now, I'm going to die. I remembered some tips from what I learned in a self-defense class that I took years ago. I balled my hands into fists.

"I'm just going to give you a little something to calm you down," she giggled. 'Now!' I thought.

WHACK!

My first punch caught her hard on the elbow, probably hyperextending it a little bit. She winced, but kept her hold on me.

"Ouch!" She glared at me. I could literally see flames in her eyes, along with some fresh tears coming. "Oh, you want to make this difficult?" She sneered and slammed my head against the wall. My vision went blurry, but I could see stars dancing around.

SLAM!

I put as much strength as I could muster as my second punch sunk into her stomach. Drew gasped and staggered back, releasing her hand from my mouth. She grabbed her stomach and was trying to catch her breath. I…I've never hit someone before. Well, except for Jason.

"Percy! Help me!" I yelled out as I tried to steady myself. My head was spinning.

"Stay quiet! Don't even think…" Drew began to say before the door was kicked open. It slammed her in the back and knocked the syringe out of her hand. Drew was flung forward head-first into the mirror. The glass cracked. Well, I guess his high school football skills are coming back in handy. Drew groaned and crumpled to the ground.

Percy jumped over Drew and grabbed my hand. "Come on let's go! We need to get out of here, now!" We ran out of the dressing room and into the back storage of the store. I could hear gun shots behind us, but we were already too far away for anyone to have seen us escape. I could hear Drew scream "NO!" at the top of her lungs.

"Back to the car!" Percy ran faster. It was hard to keep up with him, I swear I could feel oxygen not getting to my brain, and the edges of vision was blackening. I panted as we slammed through an 'Emergency Only' door. The alarms screeched as they turned on. We sped to the parking lot, getting terrified looks from onlookers. The next thing I remember is falling onto the pavement and Percy yelling my name. A pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around me, picking me up. I could smell the ocean. My head hurt.

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open and found myself in a small medical room. I was laying on one of those noisy medical beds that are lined with paper. A fake skeleton was placed in one corner. Some posters of the human body were put up on the stale off-white walls. I could smell that sour hospital scent. I looked over to my right to see Percy sitting in a chair. His elbows on his knees with his head in his hands.

Despite that I was the one to be worrying about, I spoke up. "You okay, Percy?" My voice was hoarse.

Percy jumped and looked up at me. Relief was everywhere in his face. Concern and worry were swirling in his beautiful sea-green eyes.

"Annabeth!" He stood up and stepped to my side. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?" His voice was surprisingly steady and all business.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him confused. Then I remembered what happened at the mall. Drew, the dressing room, getting my head slammed, gun shots, running, and then black. I spotted some medicine on the counter across from me. My head didn't hurt anymore, but my right temple burned. I brought my hand up to it and felt a thick gauze bandage that went to the bottom of my cheek bone. I sighed.

I looked up at Percy to see him watching me. "Yeah. I'm okay and I feel fine." He sighed in relief and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He handed me a piece of paper that was folded in half.

"Read that. Aloud." He instructed me. The note was short, printed on everyday white notebook paper.

I unfolded it and started reading. "It says, "We have her. If he wants to see her again, he must resign immediately." I understood. I shivered and realized that I was still wearing the 'Death to Barbie' tank top. Percy didn't say anything after I read the note. I handed it back to him and watched as he put it in his pocket.

I sat up. The paper crinkled underneath me. I dangled my legs over the side of the bed. "Percy, thank you for…"

"They followed us. That's how they knew the SUV was our car." Percy rubbed his eyebrow and sounded like he was trying very hard to stay calm. "I can't believe I was so…stupid."

"Don't say that. It's not your fault, Percy."

"Of course it is! It's my job to protect you, and they were already one step ahead." He balled his hands into fists. His knuckles were turning white. It's like he blames himself for everything. I've never seen him like this before.

I grabbed his hand and Percy seemed to calm down. His shoulders relaxed and he looked at me.

"Hey. Don't blame yourself. None of us even knew that we were being followed. I shouldn't have suggested such a vulnerable place." I said.

He looked in my eyes, "I'm supposed to keep you safe, but I failed. You were attacked and now you're hurt." He used his free hand to brush the back of his fingers against my bandage.

I squeezed his hand. "But, you got me back safe and alive." I smiled.

* * *

We walked together to meet up with Agent Nico. Percy didn't say anything the whole way there. When we arrived, Nico and Leo were waiting.

Nico was the first to speak. "Annabeth, are you okay? You gave us quite a scare when Percy brought you back unconscious." That made Percy frown.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks."

"Jason and Frank went to track down the person who attacked you. Nice shirt." Leo commented.

I forgot again that I was wearing Thalia's shirt. I rolled my eyes.

"There was this note on the car." Percy informed. He handed Nico the short ransom note. Nico read it then looked up.

"I see. On _your_ assigned SUV?" Nico asked as Percy looked at the ground. He stayed silent.

"The mall certainly wouldn't have been my first choice of secure venues." Leo added.

"Yes. I told you that it was exposed." Nico glared at Percy then looked at me. "Didn't Agent Jackson properly warn you of the risks?"

"It wasn't Percy's fault!" I defended.

"Yes it was. You don't have to cover for me, Annabeth." Percy spoke up.

"But…it was _my_ idea to go to the mall! It's at least half my fault…" I didn't want Percy to take all the blame or receive all punishment. In fact, I didn't want anything to happen to Percy. He has already done a lot…for me.

"But, it was my idea to go out. And it was my responsibility to look after you." Percy said.

"That's right, Agent Jackson. Even one foolish decision can have grave consequences." Nico looked at Percy expectantly.

"Yes, sir." Percy looked disappointed in himself.

Nico sighed. "Still, you did well reacting to the situation, and you brought Annabeth back safe."

"It was…it was my duty, sir." Percy still looks upset, but at least he's standing a little taller now.

"We've already informed the president about the incident." Leo said.

"Is my dad here?" I asked. I just want to see him and tell him I'm okay.

"He is away until later tonight." Nico informed me. "Until then, you should rest. It's been a busy day for everyone."

I gently rubbed my bandaged head. "No joke. Two near-misses are about all I can take."

Nico looked at Leo. "Please take Annabeth to her room. Agent Jackson…" Percy followed Nico. I felt something die inside again as I watched Percy walk away. He didn't even turn to say good-bye. I really hope Percy isn't in too much trouble.

* * *

Leo walked me down a few hallways until we arrived at my room. He had to unlock my door.

"Here's your room, Annabeth. Sorry it's not as luxurious as most of the other rooms here, but it should do." Leo said as he opened the door for me.

When I walked in I gawked at my room. Dark Brazilian cherry wood hard floor spread for at least 15 feet to a wall that was lined with windows allowing a perfect view of the city. The walls were a pure white. Greek columns were attached to the four corners of the room. To my right against the middle of the wall was a king size bed with a beautiful gray bead spread. White, gray, and blue-green pillows were set up in front of a headboard that matched the wooden floor. To my left across from the bed was a grand stone fireplace with a flat screen TV above it. A gray rug placed below it in front of the fireplace. A long, comfy looking gray couch sat in front of the windows across from me with a white, vintage coffee table positioned in front of it.

"Wow…this is amazing. If you call this 'not as luxurious' then I would love to see the other rooms." I started in awe.

Leo snickered behind me at my reaction. "Well, I'll be out here, so let me know if you need anything. Or if you just want to hang out." He smirked and winked at me goofily.

"Um, I'll probably just crash in here for a while." I was actually exhausted. I realized this when I saw my bed.

"Okay. Well, I'll let you be." Leo turned to leave.

"Leo?" I asked before it was too late.

"Yes?" He turned around.

"Is Percy in trouble because of what happened?" I was worried.

Leo waved me off. "Nah, I mean, no one's happy about it, but it's not like he's going to get fired or anything. Things happen."

I breathed out in relief. "That's good. He just looked so…somber."

"That's his normal face these days." He looked down. "I haven't seen him smile for real until you showed up." I felt a few butterflies. "Just so you know, Percy is actually a really talented agent. In fact he's one of our best. His training scores were second only to Nico's." Leo ran a hand through his hair. "It's pretty impressive, considering what he's been through."

"What he's been through?" I asked extremely curious.

Leo looked at me, surprised. "Oh, he didn't tell you? Well, then forget I said anything." I said. "I talk too much around pretty girls." Leo joked and started to walk down the hallway.

"Wait!" I yelled after him.

"Ask Percy about it one day. I'm sure he'll want to tell you." Leo replied over his shoulder.

I huffed in frustration and closed my door. So something happened to Percy to make him this cold, and I'm dying to find out what. I hate seeing him like this. I miss the old Percy that would crack dumb jokes with Leo at the lunch table and call me 'Wise Girl". I took a look around the room to find a full on bathroom and a walk-in closet with amazing, adorable clothes and shoes that all looked my size. I took my purse off and changed out of Thalia's new (kind of stolen) tank top and folded it. I found a size small gray Nike sport hoodie with a neon yellow swoosh. It looked comfortable so I slipped it on. I put my shoes next to the others and found a pair of matching neon socks with gray stripes. I walked over to my bed and flopped down on it. The comforter was so plush it made me sleepy instantly. I thought about how it feels like days ago when I decided to take that study break. I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

BANG!

I bolted upright, my heart racing, my mind groggy. What in freaking Zeus' name…? It took me a moment to remember where I was.

BANG! BANG!

The noise was coming from the door.

"Hey, you! Wake up!" I heard Percy say loudly.

"I'm coming…" I slowly got up and walked zombie style to the door.

BANG!

"Σκάσε!" I yelled in Greek. He could just knock lightly like a normal person.

When I opened the door Percy was standing there with his arms crossed. "Dinner's ready." He said, trying not to laugh.

I sleepily glared at him. "Um, it's nice to see you too. Stop laughing at my half-awake state. What time is it?" I yawned. "That wasn't funny by the way. You gave me a heart attack!"

"It's almost eight." He said.

That woke me up. I had no idea I slept for so long. I must've been completely drained from all the action.

"Let me get ready…" I began to say.

"Oh, please…you look fine. Come on." Percy said.

"Five minutes. You can time me if you want," I said as I walked to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and wrinkled my nose. I wasn't that bad looking, but my hair was everywhere and my bandage needed to be replaced. I started by brushing through my tangles and pulling my hair back in a high ponytail. I looked through some drawers and found a first-aid kit. I opened it and found a new gauze, medical tape, and some Neosporin. I started to peel the tape back as it pulled on my face hairs. The gauze also pulled on the raw wound.

"Σκατά!" I accidentally yelled. It hurt and my eyes started watering. Percy poked his head in the door.

"You okay?" He asked and I pointed at my face. Percy walked into the bathroom towards me. "Do you want some help?" He asked gently looking a little worried.

"Um sure, if you want to. Just be careful please. It really hurts." I stood there as Percy washed his hands.

Once he was done he moved closer to me and lifted his hands to my face. I watched him through the mirror. I prepared for the same pain I felt when I tried removing the bandage, but when Percy began to slowly pull the bandage off it didn't hurt as bad. I still cringed and he mumbled 'sorry'. He's being so gentle. Percy finally removed the soiled bandage and threw it away in the garbage can. The cool air stung my wound, causing my right eye to water again. Percy then put the ointment on and the new, clean gauze bandage with the medical tape. He then took this thumb and wiped my tear away, his fingers brushing down to my jaw and lingering there. Butterflies were flapping almost painfully in my stomach. I looked up to see him staring at me and I looked back. His sea-green eyes were as clear as the ocean water. Like, Cook Islands in the South Pacific clear. We stood like that for a few more seconds. I didn't realize our faces were only inches apart.

Percy removed his hand. "Um…there you go." He stepped back and looked away.

I realized that I had been holding my breath as well. I slowly exhaled and blushed. "Thanks…you're really good at that." I complemented.

Percy blushed as well and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks. No problem. Let's go."

I followed as he opened my bedroom door for me. I walked through and he followed. Percy closed my door then began to walk. "This way."

* * *

Percy led me down the hallway, staying a few feet ahead. I had no idea the White House had so many twists and turns. I need a map or something because I'm not sure I'll be able to make it back to my room.

"So, Percy…" I started to say.

"What?" He sounded as cold as when I first saw him today.

"Are you doing okay?" I innocently asked him.

He looked over his shoulder at me. "Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Oh, I was just asking." I felt a jolt of disappointment.

"Whatever. By the way, the president wants to have dinner with you tonight." Percy added.

"He does? Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked incredulously.

Percy just shrugged his shoulders. "He sent an invitation."

"I never saw one." I replied bluntly.

"Well, actually I'm supposed to just ask you if you want to go," he casually said.

"Well, you didn't." I reminded him.

Percy put his hands up. "I didn't think you'd say no."

"Percy!" I said loudly. We'd arrived at the dining room. Percy stepped aside so I could enter first. I glared at him as I passed. I thought I saw a small grin on his face, but I wasn't sure.

My dad stood as I entered. He was seated at a huge table, alone.

"Annabeth, I'm so glad to see you safe. Please take a seat." He said and motioned to the chairs. I looked at them all. Where? Percy cleared his throat and pulled out a chair directly across from the president. He pushed it in as I sat. Well, someone is pretending to be a real gentleman for once.

"Thanks." I said. Percy stayed silent.

As the president took his seat, Percy went back to the door and stood with his hands behind his back.

"So is your room to your liking?" My dad asked.

I smiled. "It's amazing! I wouldn't mind just living there."

The president laughed. "Unfortunately and fortunately, this is only a temporary arrangement until you are out of danger. And you need to return to your classes."

Crap! I can't go back to the university until this is all over. The reality suddenly dawned on me. It must've shown on my face.

"I'm sorry again that you got involved in all of this." My dad apologized.

"No it's…I'm glad you found me, dad." I looked at him. A couple of attendants entered with a spread of food. A wonderful aroma filled the room. I didn't even realize that I was hungry, but now my stomach is growling angrily. My dad and the attendants laughed. I quickly looked over at Percy to see him smiling.

"Agent Jackson, I imagine that you're hungry as well. Why don't you join us?" My father invited.

Percy looked at my dad, surprised. "Me? I…" He looked around, momentarily unsure, and then nodded and sat next to me. I thought I heard his stomach grumble too. I smiled. We ate for a few minutes, the atmosphere heavy and awkward.

The president spoke up. "It's strange. I've always wanted to just have a normal meal with my daughter, but now…I don't even know what to say."

"That's okay. We'll have time to get used to this." I smiled at him.

"I guess that's true. Actually, I envy you a little, Agent Jackson." My dad said to Percy.

Percy looked surprised. "Sir?"

"One of my biggest regrets is not being there for Annabeth while she was growing up. But you were." He looked at Percy proudly.

Poor Percy. He looks so uncomfortable.

"Tell me, what was Annabeth like as a child?" My dad asked excitedly and leaned forward.

"Um…" Percy thought for a moment, wrinkling his brow. "She was clumsy."

"Percy!" I scolded. He told my dad about the time he'd helped me learn how to ride a bike.

"She just kept falling. It was like the ground was magnetic or something." Percy looked at me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

The president laughed heartily and clapped his hands together. I blushed from embarrassment.

"But it wasn't just that. Annabeth's shoelaces always came untied when she was running around, and she'd trip on them." Percy smiled at me.

"That's not true…" I crossed my arms.

"I'd have to double-knot them for her. Also, any time you gave her an ice cream cone, she was sure to dump it on the ground," Percy explained.

Why does he remember all of these terrible things about me?

"She'd yell, 'Percy! The ground is eating my ice cream!'" Percy laughed along with my dad.

I just sat there, disgusted with them both. As embarrassed as I felt, it did warm my heart to hear him talk like that. He's finally thawing a little, more than he has all day.

"She probably gets it from me. You might not know this, but I was a very clumsy child too." I pointed at himself.

"You were?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Sure, I was hopeless at sports and always walking into things. Not like you, Agent Jackson." He slid his eyes to Percy. "Did you play any sports during school?"

"Swimming, football, and fencing, sir." Percy replied. At the mention of football, Percy's spark seemed to go out.

"Well, Annabeth, it's only fair to ask you what kind of kid Agent Jackson was." My dad asked me. Through my peripheral vision I saw Percy looking at me, his eyebrow raised.

"Well…" I began, "He was always there for me."

Percy's eyes widened. "I was?"

I turned my head to look at him. "Yes. Any time I needed help, you were there. Even if you did complain a lot."

"It's good to hear that you had someone to look after you." My father said.

After the dinner plates were cleared, my dad asked Percy if they had caught the attacker from the mall yet.

"I'll verify with my captain and get back to you soon." Percy replied sincerely.

"I see. Well, I trust you'll continue to watch out for my daughter, even if she is clumsy." My father added.

Percy smiled, "Absolutely, sir. And actually…She seems to have grown out of here clumsiness. It was replaced by smarts."

"What?" I asked him.

"You managed to hold out on your own against that attacker." Percy pointed out. He looked at me and smiled. This time it was a real smile! Like, the old Percy classic smile. His old side is peeking out! The smile lasted for just a moment, but it made me so happy I briefly forgot all of the day's troubles.

* * *

**Did you like the chapter?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 5 will be coming very soon. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they make me really happy!**

**Alright, enjoy chapter five!**

**I do not own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

After dinner, my dad gave me a hug then Percy and I headed back to my room. As we were walking I asked if we could go out for a short walk.

"You sure we can't go out for just a few minutes?" I asked him.

He looked at me surprised. "Are you crazy? After what happened today?"

"I thought you guys said that the White House was totally secure." I pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. It's still out in the open for anyone to take a shot at you if they so please, so the answer is no. Even if we were on the bottom of the ocean, the answer would be no." Percy said.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I probably wouldn't want to go for a walk on the bottom of the ocean."

"That's great, because I wouldn't let you." He said. Geez. I wonder if Nico got to him and told him he can't take me out anymore. "Besides, if walking is so important…we can just walk around in here."

"Right. Like it's the same as those beautiful gardens outside." I looked out some windows as we passed them. The moonlight shined on the night dew on the grass. A willow tree hung over a walk way through a garden of a variety of flowers. I could see water dancing out of a fountain.

"It looks like walking to me." Percy commented.

"Well let's at least go somewhere new. Please? Lead the way." I motioned forward.

Percy sighed and took me down an unfamiliar hallway. The lighting is better down here. I bet this might be where they take tourists during the day. We passed a few open rooms and then came to a hall lined with paintings. It's all of the past presidents! These paintings are so lifelike I thought they were photographs at first.

Percy turned around. "There. Something new," he smirked.

"Let's find my dad! Let's see, there's Washington…Lincoln…FDR…" I went down the line of all the presidents remembering things and facts I had learned from my American Foundations class my first year of college. Then I spotted my dad. "There he is!" I smiled at the picture. My dad is seated in the painting, smiling warmly. His eyes shone under the display lights.

"It was a big deal when they hung this up. Usually, the president doesn't get a portrait until after their last term is over." Percy said. I jumped because I didn't expect him to be right next to me.

"Really?" I don't remember learning about that. "Then why did he get his so early?" I asked him.

"It's part of your father's reformist attitude. He values present action over legacy." Percy looked down at me.

"Oh I see…" I quietly said.

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Wait, I know that look, and it's a rare one. Don't tell me you don't know about your father's politics?!"

I blushed from the truth and embarrassment of it. "Um…I know a few things…" I mumbled.

"What? Is this a moment where I know about something more than you do?" Percy smiled mischievously. "What do you know?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Is this a test or something?"

Percy laughed. "I just what to savor this moment." He waited for my answer.

I huffed. "Well, I know that it was difficult for my dad to get elected because of his young age…" I started.

"Uh huh. And?" Percy asked.

"And that he has been trying to make a lot of changes now that he's in office." I continued.

"Such as?" Percy pushed.

"Hey! I've been busy with my architect studies at NYU!" I defended.

"All you have to do is pick up a newspaper once in a while." Percy pointed out. "You're hopeless." Percy thought for a moment. "Failing grade."

I knew he was just joking, but that got to me. I've never received a failing grade. I'm a straight A student. "What? That's not fair! You know I'm not into politics a lot," I said maybe a little too loudly. "And," I added, "You know that if you gave me a day I would pass you're next test." I smirked proudly and folded my arms.

Percy smiled and rolled his eyes. "No need to get defensive on a fake grade. The thing is, your father is a pretty amazing person. He's trying to fight for what he believes in. That's why…" Percy paused.

"What is it?" I looked at him.

"Forget it. It's not important," He shrugged off.

"Is that why these terrorists are after me? To get to my dad?" I asked.

He looked down at his feet apprehensively. "Many people support your father, but a lot of them also want to see him fall. The terrorists see it as a good opportunity." He looked at me.

I turned my eyes to the portrait. My father may be strong, but he needs people to look after him too. Including me. "Once things settle down, I'll get more up to date on today's politics and you can test me as many times as you like." I said.

Percy perked up. "Sure, but why wait? Let me show you something." He took me around the corner and stopped in front of two large closed doors.

He looked back at me. "I guess I'm your tour guides now, but you're going to love this." He pushed the doors open.

What sat in front of me was like a little piece of heaven. A beautiful library. Shelves of books stared back at me. There was even a second floor. To my left was a sitting area with comfy leather couches and a table that had coffee, hot coco, and a small basket of treats. I stared in awe. I also smiled that Percy remembered my love of libraries.

"What do you think?" Percy asked.

I looked at him to see him looking back. "To be honest, it's smaller than I expected."

"Smaller? What did you expect?" Percy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, I don't know just the fact that this is the White House Library, and I expected something…bigger." I looked back at the books.

"What, you want the central library or something?" Percy smiled jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get me wrong. I love it! It's regal and comfy."

"Right? But I like it in here. It's formal but doesn't feel too stuffy, like you can really concentrate in here." Percy looked around.

"It actually reminds me a little of your old childhood home." I commented.

"Really? You still remember that place?" Percy looked down at me and smiled.

"Of course I do! I remember you had a giant bookshelf in your front room." I said.

"Um…I did?" Percy asked.

"Percy, you don't remember your own house? Come on!" I gently hit his upper arm.

"You're sure there was a bookshelf?" He asked as we stepped into the library. The night sky was visible through the large windows by the sitting area. "We agents like to come in here to clear our heads." There was one other person seated by the window, thumbing through a hardback book. It was Frank.

He looked up at us. "Oh, good evening. I hope you're well, Annabeth. How's the face?" He asked as he tapped his right temple and cheek.

I lightly blushed at the memory of Percy helping me change the bandage. "Um…it's getting better." I said

As I was looking over at a bookshelf Frank raised an eyebrow at Percy who also blushed and shot him a look.

"I hope you're not beating yourself up too badly over what happened at the mall, Percy." Frank said while turning back to his book.

"I'm over it." Percy said, though he didn't sound sure. "I'm was just showing Annabeth the library so she can brush up on her politics."

"Is that so? A good idea given the circumstances. Might I suggest this book," he said while holding up the one he was reading.

"Wait, I thought you were just showing me around. It's late and this feels like homework." I said.

"You might as well do something with your time. Plus it'll keep you out of my hair." Percy said.

"Oh, I see. So you'll just sit here and stare at me while I read?" I asked him.

Percy yawned. "Maybe I'll catch up on my sleep."

"Hey!" I snapped at him.

Percy looked at Frank, "So did you guys nab Annabeth's attacker?"

Frank closed his book. "Well…I'm afraid not. She snuck out through an emergency exit."

Percy sighed. "Oh great."

"Drew Tanaka is still out there?" I asked.

"So that's her name." He commented. "Yes, for the time being. But we'll take care of it as soon as possible."

I looked at the tall windows. Is she out there right now? I though back about what she said to me, _'You're going to come with me. There are some nice folks who would very much like to meet you.' _I shivered.

"What is it Annabeth? You've gone pale." Frank commented.

I felt Percy gently grab my arm. "And what about the man from earlier today? With the gun?" I wondered.

"He's…also still at large." Frank reported.

"So there are still at least two people after me, not to mention the terrorist group my dad mentioned?" I slightly mumbled to myself.

"Annabeth, relax…" Percy started to say.

I pulled my arm out of his hold. "How? I was just having a normal day when someone tried to kill me! And then the instant I went back into the world, someone else tried to kidnap me!"

"I understand that it's been a difficult day, but…" Frank started to say.

"And I'm not even allowed outside of the White House." I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to stop the panic surging through my body. I guess I thought that once these agents stepped in, everything would be okay. But now it feels like nothing will ever be okay again. I suddenly realized the moisture in my eyes threatening to roll down my cheeks. I huffed and furiously wiped them away. I felt stupid. I didn't want to cry in front of them because that shows weakness. I felt two warm hands touch my shoulders. I opened my eyes expecting to see Frank, but it was Percy.

"It's okay Annabeth. Let me take you back to your room." Percy smiled.

* * *

I had settled down by the time we got back to my room.

"Thanks for bringing me back, Percy." I said. Percy was quiet. He looks like he doesn't know what to say.

I walked across my room and sank into the couch. After a moment's hesitation, Percy joined me. He sat at a comfortable distance next to me.

"Um, listen…today was absolutely crazy. And scary." His voice was gentle and smooth.

"I'm okay now, Percy. Really." I assured him.

"Sure. But I just want you to know that…" He searched for the right words. "Um, I was really scared when I first became an agent."

"You? I can't ever remember seeing you scared." I looked at him.

"That's because I'm a pro at hiding it!" He said, and I laughed. "But anyway, I just felt like…there was danger everywhere I looked." He leaned back and rested his arms on the back of the couch. His right arm is right behind me… "For one of my first assignments, I had to protect a visiting diplomat for five hours. They were the longest five hours of my life. When it was over, I'd managed to sweat right through my suit. It was nasty."

"But nothing happened?" I curiously asked, enjoying his story.

"No. It was actually totally uneventful, which made it worse." He said.

"So…were you scared today? At the mall?" I leaned my elbows on my knees and turned my head to the left to look at him.

"What do you think?! Of course I was scared out of my mind! If something had happened to you…" He looked away. "All I'm saying is that it's normal to be scared. The important thing is to just stay calm when everything's on the line."

He's right. I froze when the man pulled that gun on me…but I managed to actually fight back with Drew. Percy closed his eyes. For the first time all day he looked exhausted.

"Percy?" I asked as I looked at the coffee table.

"Yeah?" He replied.

I smiled. "This kind of feels like old times, doesn't it? Remember going to the Goode Elementary playground at night and talking on the swings?"

"That's because your mom didn't want you out alone, silly." Percy smiled. His voice was softer than before. It's how he used to talk to me whenever I needed his advice.

"You always seemed to have time for me, though." I said softly.

"It beat doing homework." He yawned.

"Remember our bet? If I ever managed to swing higher than you, you had to…" I started.

"…buy you a bag of Jolly Ranchers." He smiled at the memory.

"I never could beat you though." I said.

"…Mmmm…"

"Although it didn't seem fair, since you're older and taller." I looked back up at him.

It looks like he's fallen asleep. He was breathing deeply and I though how much more handsome he is when he's relaxed. His raven hair sat on his forehead. After a moment's hesitation I decided to lightly brush his cheek with my fingertips. It was warm and smooth except for a little scruff that was already coming back in. He didn't even flinch. I guess he's out like a light.

I stared at him, savoring this moment. Before I could tell myself otherwise I lightly kissed his cheek. I stood up and turned the lights off. I found a light blanket and walked back over to Percy, putting it over him. I walked into the closet and found a pair of soft, gray pajama pants. I slipped them on and folded my white shorts, setting them next to Thalia's shirt. As I settled into the bed I listened to Percy's heaving breathing. I was slightly confused for my feelings for him that so suddenly sparked when I saw him earlier. I did realize though, that I was falling hard for Percy. And I was perfectly fine with that.

"Percy…I'm really glad you're here." I mumbled. I thought about growing up together and eased into a deep sleep.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I sat up and gasped. Again with the pounding? I looked around the room. There was still an indentation in the sofa where Percy had been sleeping.

"Breakfast in twenty minutes!" I heard Percy say behind the door.

BANG!

"I HEARD YOU!" I yelled at him. I sighed and got out of bed.

BANG!

"Twenty minutes!" Percy said again.

_"Erre es korakas!"_ I yelled at him as I made my way to the bathroom.

I heard one last quiet tap on the door.

"Stop being such a Seaweed Brain!" I yelled before shutting the bathroom door.

I undressed and stepped into the shower, turning the water to warm. There was thankfully body wash and shampoo and conditioner. I quickly scrubbed myself and my hair, rinsed off, and stepped out, grabbing a fluffy towel. I then walked into the closet and closed the door. I looked around and found a pair of khaki jeggings and a plain gray, V-neck shirt. After I dressed I slipped on my pair of gray Converse, grabbed my phone and walked back to the bathroom. I found a hair dryer and blew my hair dry. I then found a hair straightener, checked what time it was and decided to straighten it. Once I was done I checked the time. I had two minutes so I hastily brushed my teeth.

I walked to my bedroom door and opened it to find Percy standing there as handsome as ever in a sleek, gray suit with a turquoise tie. He looked at his watch and raised his eyebrows.

"Right on time." He said. I rolled my eyes. He looked at me then said, "You look nice."

I blushed at his compliment and looked down. "Thanks."

As we walked towards the dining room Percy spoke up. "So, what was that you said to me in Greek?" He asked.

"I told you to 'go to the crows'." I said casually to him.

He laughed as we walked into the room. The president was busy, so it was just the two of us. We sat down and dug into another five-star meal. Percy seems a little quiet this morning, but maybe he's just tired. I thought back to his sleeping face and smiled. We were just finishing up when Jason and Nico walked in.

"There you are. Look." Jason said as he tossed Percy a picture. Whatever was on the picture, his face dropped as soon as he saw it. "When was this taken?" He asked.

"Earlier this morning." Nico said.

I was curious. "What's happening?" Percy handed me the photo. It was grainy, but I could make out a fence, and on the other side… "Is that Drew?!" And I recognized that fence. She was just outside!

"She vanished right after this, but we're worried that your position here might be compromised." Nico sighed.

Percy scrunched his eyebrows. "No, that's…sir, there isn't a more secure place in the country."

"Unless we have a leak on the inside…" Jason said.

The doors suddenly flew open. I didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Now is a bad time, Luke." Jason growled.

Luke pointed at Percy. "I heard that the attacker you let slip away came sniffling around here."

I glared at Luke, "Leave Percy alone Luke! He did everything he could to protect me."

"Yes. He took you to a crowded mall, then left your attacker unattended and unsecured. He did a fine job," Luke sneered.

"There were others in the mall coming for us!" I snapped.

"Is this the best the Secret Service can do? I think it's time that the Bureau stepped in." He crossed his arms.

"That's enough Luke!" Jason said.

I looked at Percy and saw how hard he was trying to pretend like Luke's not getting to him.

"This is getting us nowhere." Nico mumbled. "I take ultimate responsibility for what happened yesterday." Everyone looked at him.

"Sir…" Percy began.

"Mr. Castellan does have a point. These culprits pose a continuing threat to both Ms. Chase and the general public. And what's more, it is clear that Ms. Chase's safety is now compromised." Nico said.

"Sir, I'll be at her side 24-7." Percy promised to Nico.

"It's not that we don't have faith in you, Agent Jackson. However, the president himself has ordered a change in location." Nico looked at Percy.

"A change in location? Where…?" Percy asked very curiously.

Nico sighed. "You have orders to take Ms. Chase to a more secure location." Nico started.

Percy nodded slowly. "And where is that?"

"Your mother's house." Nico concluded and I smiled. "It's already decided, Agent Jackson. You'll depart immediately."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Did you catch my reference from the Lightning Thief? **

**Comment/review if you did and what you thought of this chapter!**

**Thanks! I'll update soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is here! Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!**

**I put in a pretty obvious 'The Fault In Our Stars' reference. See if you can find it! (you most likely will)**

**I do not own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV

Percy was quiet as he drove to his house. When we arrived he hesitated to get out of the car.

"Percy, what is it?" I asked him. I was feeling worried. "You haven't said a word the entire way over." He just tapped on the steering wheel. "Look, I agree with Nico. You know your house better than anyone, and agents will be watching the whole neighborhood. It'll be safer." I pointed out. He sighed and stared up at his front porch. "Whatever. I don't know what your problem is." I huffed in frustration.

"Let's just get this beginning part over with." He said as he opened his door and stepped out. I followed him up to the front door. I realized this house wasn't the old one Percy grew up in. It was smaller, but more modern and very well maintained.

Percy looked at me. "You ready?"

I stared at him confused. "For what?"

"It's just that my mom hasn't seen you in a very long time." Percy said. "And she has some visitors staying with her already as well."

"So?" I was still confused by his hesitation.

He took a deep breath. "Okay here we go." He said as he put his hand on the door handle. "Be brave," he quietly mumbled to himself.

He opened the door and walked in with me behind him. The inside was simple, but very classy. Dark wooden floors spread through the entrance into the tiny front room to my right, into the kitchen that was a few steps in front of me, and down a small hallway to my left. An elegant, spiral staircase was also directly to my left. In the tiny front room was a small ocean-blue love seat with a worn looking coffee table with a center piece. A small stone fireplace next to it with pictures of Percy on the mantle. A window was right across from the red couch. The walls were a clean white. I looked in the kitchen to see red brick paneling on the walls. Gray granite counter tops shined in the sunlight peeking through a window above the stainless steel sink. There was also a stainless steel fridge, oven, microwave, and dishwasher. A bright blue Kitchen Aid mixer sat on the counter. A blue, small four-seat table was placed on the opposite side. I smiled at the adorable arrangement of everything. This was definitely Sally Jackson's house. I suddenly smelled something sweet, delicious, and chocolaty coming from the oven and I recognized it as Sally Jackson's famous blue chocolate chip cookies. Also Percy's favorite sweet. Percy seemed to relax a bit when there was no one to be seen. He walked down the small hallway to the left and I slowly followed him, taking the house in.

Percy was a little ahead of me and walked to the open doorway of a room when I hear him say, "Hey mom. It's me."

"Percy!" I heard a woman's voice say.

Percy disappeared into the room. When I made it to the door way I saw Percy hugging none other than Sally Jackson. I smiled at the scene. Sally hasn't changed since I last saw her, except for a few more smile wrinkles. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back in a low bun. She pulled away from her son and took his face in her hands.

"It's so good to see you safe and sound." She said "I swear you get more handsome every time I see you." I couldn't see Percy's face but he was probably blushing. Sally laughed warmly and kissed her son's forehead. She then slid her eyes to me and she froze for a moment. Her beautiful brown eyes widened in pure surprise as she slowly put her hands up to her heart.

"Annabeth." She said gently. I could see tears welling in her eyes as she smiled lovingly.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson." I said as I also smiled at her. Before I knew it, Sally Jackson was hugging me tightly. I instantly hugged her back and laughed. She smelled like the baking cookies.

"Oh my gods it's you!" Sally said through her tears. "It's been so long." She hugged me tighter then pulled back and grabbed my face just as she did to Percy. "You're so beautiful, Annabeth, So grown up."

I smiled and chuckled. "Thanks Mrs. Jackson." I saw Percy smiling out of the corner of my eye.

She shook her head slowly back and forth. "How many times must I tell you to call me Sally?" She smiled even wider and let go of my face. "So how have you been? How has the past six years been treating you?"

"I've been great!" I said honestly. "I'm still at NYU working towards my Master's Degree."

Sally looked proud. "You're definitely your mother's daughter. How is she by the way?" She asked me.

"She's doing well. My mom is in Europe at the moment working on a new building." I told her.

Sally smiled. "Good for her. So…" She started before being interrupted by the front door opening. We could hear some people walk in with the rustle of plastic grocery bags.

"Mrs. Jackson we're back!" I hear a familiar voice yell.

"Oh, it smells good." I heard another familiar voice comment.

"Whose car is out in front of the house?" I heard yet another familiar voice.

Sally smiled and walked out of her room. "Hey, ladies, just put the groceries on the counter, please."

I looked at Percy who looked back and sighed. Percy and I followed the noise and went to the kitchen. I smiled the instant I saw Thalia, Piper, and Hazel putting plastic bags on the counter.

Thalia looked over at us. "Annabeth! Percy!" She yelled and ran at me as I opened my arms. She tackled me into a hug.

"You're alive!" I heard Piper say as she came and hugged me also.

"Thank the gods!" Hazel said as she too came over and gave me a hug.

Thalia ruffled Percy's hair much to his dismay. Piper and Hazel just gave him a quick hug.

"Why haven't you texted or called me?" Thalia asked me. "I've been worried sick!"

I looked at Percy then back at Thalia. "Yesterday was…eventful." I said.

"Well, you still could've texted or tweeted or something." Thalia said.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"Who wants cookies?" Sally asked as she brought over a plate of the freshly baked blue chocolate chip cookies. We all sat down at the table as Mrs. Jackson placed the cookies in the middle. Everyone grabbed one a dug in.

"Mmmm…so good Mrs. Jackson." Hazel commented.

"They're delicious." Piper said.

Percy looked like he was in heaven, munching on his fourth cookie already. I smiled at how cute it was.

"Well, you guys have fun. I need to get back to writing my book." Sally said as she walked over to me. She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "We'll have to catch up later." I nodded then she walked back down the hallway into her bedroom and closed her door.

I looked at Thalia with her classic black, spiky hair and dark eyeliner that made her blue eyes electric. Light freckles were scattered across her nose. She was wearing a white bad tank top with a studded/spiked black leather jacket. She wore black skinny jeans and black combat boots. Piper was as beautiful as ever with her kaleidoscope eyes and chocolate brown choppy hair. She had two feathers braided into her hair. She was wearing a tight fit purple V-neck shirt and her favorite snowboarding jacket. She also had on a pair of jean capris with a pair of cute sandals. Hazel had her curly, cinnamon hair down and her brown eyes shined with happiness. She had on a navy blue tank top with a red cardigan, complete with white skinny jeans and red Toms. I smiled at my friends. Thalia, Piper, and Hazel were loudly chattering about something they saw at the grocery store. "It really is like old times." I said to Percy. "We'd just need the entire gang here to be the Demigods again."

Percy grinned. "Remember when Leo started that food fight?"

"How could I forget? When everyone was chucking food at each other, Leo threw gravy at Jason who ducked and it hit me instead in the face!" We both laughed. It felt good to be laughing like this again. Thalia, Piper, and Hazel eyed both of us back and forth curiously.

"What's so funny you two?" Piper asked.

"Just remembering that giant food fight Leo started during high school." I told her.

"That was terrible! I still had bits of broccoli in my hair the next day!" Piper whined.

"That was nothing! I swear I thought I was going deaf in my right ear, until I found out it was just from the mashed potatoes someone threw at me!" Hazel giggled.

Thalia started laughing and accidentally snorted which made all of us burst out laughing. It got to the point where we couldn't stop laughing because we were laughing at each other laughing. After we finally calmed down Thalia's black eyeliner was smeared and dripping down her cheeks.

"Um…Thalia you got a little…" Piper began pointing at her face.

"What?" Thalia asked.

Hazel laughed. "Come with us Thals." Piper and Hazel each grabbed Thalia's arm and took her upstairs leaving me and Percy alone in the kitchen. I watched as they're feet disappeared up the spiral staircase. I felt Percy staring at me and looked at him. He had a small grin on his lips.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're beautiful." He continued to smile.

I looked down at my hands a blushed furiously. Percy stood up and motioned for me to follow him. I scooted out of my chair and followed him up the spiral staircase.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying and where the bathroom is and stuff," he said.

We made it to the top of the stairs. A small hallway sat in front of us. There were four doors.

"So directly to your right is where Hazel and Piper are staying and the next door on the right is where you'll be staying with Thalia." Percy pointed out. "Right here on the left is the bathroom, and then my room is right next to it." Percy finished.

"I thought you were an agent, not a tour guide." I joked.

We passed the bathroom to see Thalia scrubbing her face in the sink. Piper sat on the toilet and Hazel sat on the edge of the bathtub. She saw us pass by and winked at me. As we passed Percy's room I spotted a tall trophy case.

"Are those all of your trophies, Percy?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Oh, those? Um…yeah." I went into the room and stared at all of the awards.

"There must be a dozen trophies in here," I said in amazement.

"I guess," Percy shrugged he looked uncomfortable again.

"What is it, Percy? Why is it that you have that same facial expression every time swimming comes up?" I just really wanted to know.

"It's nothing," he said casually.

"Percy…I know that you're lying." I pointed out.

Percy frowned at me. "What are you? Some human lie detector?" He said defensively.

"You can tell me anything." I told him, but he stayed silent. "I trust you with my life! You can at least trust me enough to tell me when something's bothering you."

"I don't want to talk about it," Percy sighed.

I was starting to get annoyed. "Stop being such a guy and just tell me."

Percy looked over at his trophy case then back to me. "Okay, fine. The truth is that I don't like thinking about swimming anymore."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "But I don't understand. Playing football was your childhood dream, and then you were the star and team captain in college."

"I was. But I never finished my last season." He stared back at the trophies forlornly. I could see so much pain in his eyes.

"Percy I…I didn't know." I said in apology. We started to drift apart during the summer before our first year in college. By the time school had started we hardly spoke. It makes me wish that I could have been there for him. Whatever he went through, it must've been rough.

I hesitated before speaking, "What happened?"

"It's…not important. But there's a high chance that I can never swim competitively ever again." He said sadly.

"Ever?" I asked and he shook his head. "But, don't you think being one of the best top agents is even more amazing than being a professional swimming star? I mean, the president trusts you with his life…with his family's life!" Percy looked at me. He smiled and just like that the sadness was lifted from his face.

"Yes, Annabeth. I realize that now, thanks to you," he said. Me? "I didn't know how cold I'd become until I saw you again. You're as lively and hopeful as ever. You remind me of who I used to be, Wise Girl." He added.

I smiled at my old nickname. "Percy…"

"So I'm really sorry if I've been distant. There's been a lot on my mind lately," he said apologetically.

"I…I understand completely," I nodded.

"I don't need swimming to be happy. I just…" He suddenly froze and looked around the bedroom.

"What is it?" He had that serious business look again.

"Shh!" He put a hand over my mouth for a second. "I hear something. Out there," he whispered.

I listened, but didn't hear a thing. "Are you sure?"

"There it is again!" Percy unexpectedly pulled me against him, tight, and whispered in my ear. "To the closet. Slowly. Not a sound." I can feel his heart beating strong through his chest. Together we tiptoed our way to the closet. He carefully opened one door and maneuvered our way in.

"Pull the door shut. I can't reach," he told me.

My heart was racing as I quietly closed the door. It was completely dark in here. I turned around in his arms and faced him so we could whisper to each other. His lower cheek was warm against my cheek bone. I realized how tall Percy was.

"What are we doing?" I whispered.

"I think someone broke into the house. They're trying to sneak around," he whispered back.

"I thought we'd be safe here!"

He replied in a hushed tone, "Me too! This time it's really not my fault!"

There was a creak outside the closet. We both froze, holding our breath.

Then Percy whispered barely audible to hear. "I need you to listen very carefully, Annabeth. I'm going to go first. And when you hear me call your name, you need to run out of the house. Run as fast as you can."

"What about you?" I whispered, terrified.

"Don't worry about me! I'll…I'll distract them," he said even quieter.

"I'm not just going to leave you hear!" I pulled him tighter.

"Don't be dumb! You're the priority," his voice shook a little.

"Priority? Percy, we're in this together," I said stubbornly.

"Give me a break! No matter what, you have to get out of here safely." He started to turn us around so he could reach the door.

"Forget it!" I tried to spin him the other way.

"Annabeth! Cut it out!" I lost my footing in the struggle and fell against the door. We both tumbled out of the closet unto the floor.

"Ooooh…are you guys playing seven minutes in heaven?" I heard Piper snicker.

Percy jumped to his feet as Thalia, Piper, and Hazel practically doubled over in laughter.

"What the…what are you guys doing?" Percy asked furiously.

"We noticed the two of you in here by yourselves…" Hazel said.

"…talking all seriously and quietly…" Thalia wiggled her eyebrows.

"…so we just wanted to make sure you were on you best behavior." Piper finished.

"Unless you're secretly lovers and don't want to tell us!" Thalia grinned.

"Ooooh!" Hazel joked.

I stumbled to my feet. Felix's face was bright red and I was unclear whether it was due to embarrassment, anger, or a combination of both.

"I'm naming you three 'The Hydra"," I frowned at them.

"Maybe it's true! Little Percy is as red as a radish," Piper pointed out.

Percy just rolled his eyes and was turning an even darker shade of red when a ringing came from his pocket. He took out his phone and answered annoyed.

"What now?" He asked, but suddenly his face dropped and he lowered his head. "Oh, I am so sorry Mr. President…" We all looked at him in shock. "Yes, sir. She's right here. Just one moment." He handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Annabeth, did you arrive safely?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"Uh huh, I'm fine dad," I confirmed.

"I'm glad. I feel much better knowing that you're there. Anyway, I'm just calling to let you know that there's going to be a party tonight that I'd like you to attend," he said.

"A party?" I asked curiously.

"I know that it's selfish of me to ask, but if possible I would like you to be there," he told me hopefully.

"Dad, I'm not sure if I can…" I trailed off.

"We'll arrange the best security possible. However, I understand if you don't feel comfortable."

"No, I want to be there with you," I told him sincerely.

I could imagine my father smiling. "In that case, I'll give Percy further instructions."

"Okay. I'll see you soon, dad." I handed the phone back to Percy. He listened, repeated the instructions, and then hung up.

"It's still weird to me how you call the president 'dad'." Thalia commented. Piper and Hazel both agreed.

"Looks like we're on the move again tonight," Percy said to me as he began typing the schedule into his phone. I wish we could go back to what we were talking about before 'The Hydra' interrupted us.

"So I didn't see you bring a suitcase or bag with you…" Piper commented.

"Oh, it's still in Percy's car," I remembered.

"So, what are you going to wear to the party?" Hazel asked excitedly.

"You can't exactly go in what you're wearing now," Thalia pointed out and I looked down at my casual outfit I had chosen this morning.

Percy sighed. "She's right, Annabeth. This is a formal party, so that means a fancy dress."

I nodded. "Yeah I definitely need a dress." I looked up expectantly at Piper who smiled.

"I got you covered." Piper winked at me.

* * *

**So, I have a question for you guys. Do you want a chapter in Percy's POV?**

**Review and comment your answer if you'd like.**

**Anyone catch the TFIOS reference?**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Another update is very likely possible soon.**


End file.
